Dragoturkey
Location / History Before the 1.15.3 update, which was known as “Riders of the Dragoturkey”, there were not many Dragoturkeys to be found. They were known as "Dragoturkeys" and "Wild Dragoturkeys". They were also usually avoided by most players because they gave poor experience for the difficulty and length of the battles. Since version 1.15.3, there are many more Dragoturkeys than before, and they are now found in Koalak's Mountain. They also received a name change, and are called Wild Ginger Dragoturkey, Wild Almond Dragoturkey and their rare “boss”, the Wild Golden Dragoturkey. Taming As of the 1.15.3 update, you can now catch Dragoturkeys for mounting them. For more information on how to capture a mount see Breeder page Quickstart Guide to Your First Turkey Only subscribers can use mounts. A character must be level 60 to ride a dragoturkey. Dragoturkeys are purchased by buying a mount certificate from the pet sellroom in Bonta or Brakmar, or by exchanging with another player. Beware! You will not be able to ride your turkey unless its conditions are Wild=No, Mountable=Yes, Maturity = 100%, and Energy>0. Also, certificates expire so be careful not to buy an expired one. Once all these conditions are satisfied, take the certificate in the inventory of your level 60+ character to a public paddock such as the ones in Bonta and Brakmar. Click on the paddock gate to get the option to equip your turkey. Once you have it equipped you will still not be riding it. Click the saddle icon on the main icon bar to look at your equipped mount, then click the hand icon to mount it! Mounting your turkey uses up energy. If you change character or log off you will be automatically dismounted, which will require you to use energy to remount. If the turkey's tiredness meter is full or nearly full from using breeding items it will also lose one energy point every time it walks from one screen to another. If it runs out of energy you will be automatically dismounted and the turkey will be unrideable until you feed it or make it interact with mangers. See the Breeder entry for more details about how to replenish your turkey's energy and remedy other status ailments. Breeds Wild Dragoturkey The Wild Almond Dragoturkey, Wild Ginger Dragoturkey and Wild Golden Dragoturkey can be gained by capturing the monster with the same name using the Taming spell explain above. These are NON mountable and are marked as Wild in their stat window. Their only use is for Breeding/Mating to obtain Tame Dragoturkeys; once the male mates it will disappear, and once the female is done being pregnant it will also disappear, leaving any new babies in your shed. Be aware that the female could have a miscarriage, leaving you without a baby. Mountable Dragoturkey The first generation can be obtained by breeding two wilds of any color type to obtain a tamed/mountable. List of all Dragoturkeys This is a list of all the Dragoturkeys that will be available as people discover the combinations to obtain them they should be add to the list above. Breeding these turkies are not 100%, you may get any of the breeds used to get a certain turkey. Category:Monster Category:Dragoturkey Category:Mount